Participation in CALGB continues to be a major focus of the cancer research enterprise at the University of Chicago. This competing renewal proposes to continue and expand our extensive and broad involvement in the clinical, therapeutic and correlative science aspects of CALGB. Our commitment is to bring results of early testing of innovative therapeutic approaches and questions about clinical trials methodology to the cooperative group setting, where the standard of care for our patients is defined. We will continue to supply leadership for CALGB in terms of scientific committee leadership, administrative leadership, and study chairs. We will bring the results of translational research performed at the University of Chicago to the CALGB, and will supply core laboratories to assist CALGB in performing translational research. Young faculty and fellows will be trained in clinical research and encouraged to develop their careers through participation in CALGB. In addition, we will continue and improve our strong record of accrual to CALGB trials, both at the University of Chicago itself and through continued recruitment, education and support of community affiliates. We will continue and expand programs to reach out to minority patients in our immediate surroundings to offer them the opportunity for clinical trial participation. An overwhelming commitment to CALGB as a vehicle to improve the care of current and future cancer patients runs throughout clinical cancer research at the institution, and we look forward to helping bring the exciting developments of the basic science community to our cancer patients in the coming grant period. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]